


Stained Glass

by Cluis



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: (Past) Batgirl, F/M, Introvert, Mentions of Rape, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluis/pseuds/Cluis
Summary: Elliot is a young man, coming from a family where he is supposed to be the first person that gets higher education, just in his first year of  Gotham University and gets raped, and the next day he goes to Gotham PD to report the crime because he doesn't know what else to do.Barbara was paralyzed but hasn't picked up the name Oracle just yet.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson (Past), Barbara Gordon/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

A young man, in his early twenties, is going in the direction of the Gotham police department as he wears a light-grey hoodie, black jeans, and sunglasses. He has the hood on and enters the police department, he gets some awkward looks. He goes up to the first person he sees and seems like a police officer. 

  


“Excuse me, I want to report a crime,” he says shyly to the woman in front of him.

“Hun,” as all that she says and the man in front of her visibly flinches, after a second Montoya continues, “I’m sorry, but I’m busy at the moment.” “Please just hear me out.” The man begs Montoya even in front of other people. Montoya gives in.“Sure I can give you five minutes.” The tension in his forehead loosens up a bit. “Could we talk a bit more private?” The man asks carefully. “Yeah, sure follow me.”

  


After they found a less crowded spot in the precinct. “What’s your name kid?” Asks with more of a commanding voice, the man flinches again. “My name is Elliot Gartner.” He says carefully and quietly. “So what is the crime that you want to report?” Montoya asks now with a plain voice and without giving him a nickname. 

  


Elliot removes the hood and the sunglasses, now there is a black eye visible and cut and bruises around his head. Montoya first suspects it's a mugging and that he lost something important and got beaten. “I got raped yesterday,” Elliot says with tears in his eyes and Montoya directly feels sorry for the guy. It's now that she realizes that the guy is wearing a hoodie that is slightly ruined and not anything fancy, so he is probably not one of the rich kids. 

  


“I’m sorry.” Montoya pauses for a second to think about what to say. “Could you tell me where it happened?” Montoya asks with respect. “I was out yesterday with my friends. We went to a bar and...” The young man in front of Montoya starts sobbing because he can’t hold his tears in anymore.

  


\---

Across the room, Barbara rolls out of her Fathers’ office. “We definitely should go on a Father-Daughter date again?” Jim chuckles. “Does tomorrow sound good dad?” Barbara asks. “Yes, sounds good to me.” Jim kisses his daughter into her forehead. “But I need to get going, see you tomorrow Barbs.” Barbara nods “Yup see you tomorrow.” And Jim leaves the room in the direction of the exit.

  


Barbara suddenly hears somebody crying and her ‘Batgirl instincts’ kick in again wanting to help the person that is crying. She locates the owner of the sobbing across the room talking to Montoya and he looks beat up. She rolls near them but does not want to intrude into their privacy.

  


Barbara overhears Montoya said. “I’m gonna go get the paper for this see you in a sec.” Then she turns around and goes in the direction of her desk. Barbara is still unsure if she should intrude but she does it anyway.

  


\---

“I’m sorry to intrude but is there anything I can help you with?” says a lovely sound female voice. Elliot looks up from his hands which were holding his head. She looks directly at a young red-haired woman in a wheelchair. “No, I don’t think so.” He finally says quietly. “I’m just waiting for Detective Montoya.” He continues snuffling. Montoya comes back short after Elliot said that he was waiting for her. “I hope you didn’t need to wait too long,” Montoya says apologizing, then she looks at Barbara. “No, problem somebody found me to keep me company in your absence.” He jokes and wishes away his tears from his cheeks.

  


“We just need to fill out some of these reports, okay?” Montoya asks, trying not to sound too demanding. “Yeah, sure,” Elliot says putting his hood back on. “Would you accompany me to my desk it would be easier there.” “Ohkay,” Elliot says while letting out a deep breath.

  


“I’m gonna wait here,” Barbara says, smiling at him. “Okay,” he thinks a second, “sorry I didn’t get your name,” he says quietly, directly regretting it because his thoughts get back to what happened last night, as he reacts he closes his eyes tight. “No, problem my name is Barbara.” She holds out her hand. “I’m Elliot,” and he turns right around without taking her hand, instead he shudders and lets both of his hands go into the sleeves of his hoodie.

  


\---

  


“So that’s it,” Montoya says. “Okay, so … what will happen now?” Elliot asks quietly. “We will look into the claim and look into any person that matches your description.” “So nothing will happen,” Elliot says plumb. “At first yes but I promise you I will look into this,” Montoya says convincingly. “Thank you.” Is all that Elliot says and then he goes where Barbara was before he left.

  


Nobody is there anymore. At first, Elliot is disappointed and just wants to leave so he is heading to the exit. “Elliot!” Somebody yells. Elliot's reaction is just to get out of the room faster. “Elliot!” Again. Now Elliot is at the exit and he looks around and sees Barbara waving at him. He takes a deep breath and turns around to go see what she has to say.

  


“Why were you going in such haste?” Barbara asks carefully. “I just don’t like crowds.”  _ and I thought you left.  _ Barbara sees the reaction “Sorry somebody had a tech issue I just wanted to help them didn’t mean to cause distress.” “You didn't,” Elliot answers too fast.

  


“How about we go get a coffee?” Barbara asks. “I don’t want to get in the way of your work.” “You don't, I don’t work here. My dad works here. I just visited him.” Barbara answers with a smile. “Ohh. Okay yeah but I’m not a coffee guy.” Elliot says trying to get out of the conversation. “I’m sure we can find a place with tea.” Barbara persisted. “Okay,” Elliot says defeated.


	2. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and Barbara are getting said coffee and not-coffee but meet a certain Ex-boyfriend.

Now that Barbara and Elliot have settled into the nearest little coffee shop that also serves some form of sandwiches and another drink than coffee, they start to have a chat about themselves.

“So, since when are you in Gotham?” Barbara asks, trying not to sound disrespectful. “Lived here my whole life.” Elliot answers. “And you?” he asks after answering the question. “Me too, lived here my whole life, so do you go to Uni?” Barbara tries to keep up the small talk, but Elliot flinches at the question.

_‘Mental note something happened at Uni’_ thinks Barbara. “Uhm, yeah I go to Gotham U, I try to make my parents proud… first one of my family to go get extended education.” Elliot answers shyly. “I also try to make my dad proud since I’m the only one he has left.” Barbara says with a soft smile on her face.

“Can we talk about something not so deep?” Elliot asks trying to sound light-hearted but Barbara sees that he is hurting right now, so she tries to change the subject. “So, what do you think of Batman?” Barbara asks mentaly smirking at the question.

“I don’t know if I've never met him, but Batgirl is really awesome.” Elliot says. It's the first time Barbara sees a smile on his face. _‘And you're sitting right in front of her.’_ Barbara thinks now smiling. “I like her too.” is all that Barbara can say.

“So you are more of a Batman fan, I take it?” Elliot asks sheepishly. “No, once he was my favourite hero but now not any more.” Barbara says with a bit of spite in her voice. And then she starts to think about the joker and then the ‘accident’. 

“We can change the subject if you want.” Elliot offers clearly caught on to her thought process without knowing what made it happen. “No, it’s just that if I think too much about Batman then the Joker comes to my mind and this is his fault.” Barbara says motioning to the wheelchair around her.

“Oh, uhm, I, uh, didn’t know.” Elliot says as if the wheelchair was his fault. “Don’t worry about it, how could you have known. I just don't like talking about it.” “I understand.” Elliot says and starts slowly nodding.

\---

After half an hour of conversation at the coffee shop a stranger in Elliot's eyes comes into the shop and orders a coffee but clearly Barbara knows the guy.After he takes his order, he turns around and is about to go but he recognises Barbara and walks towards them.

“Hey Babs.” The young man says waving his hand shyly. “Dick.” Barbara inclined her head. Elliot starts to make a face when Barbara catches the face he makes she turn to him and continues. “That is his name. I didn’t insult him.” she tries to clarify. 

“Hey, I’m Dick Grayson.” the young man ‘Dick’ puts out his hand. Reluctantly Elliot gives in and shakes his hand. “Elliot Gardner.” is all that he says.

\---

After several seconds of silence ‘Dick’ said. “I’m sorry to interrupt you guys.” He turns around and leaves. “What was that?” Elliot suddenly asks without thinking about it.

“Just an old friend.” Barbara tries to counter. “Yeah, right an old friend the guy looked at you and mentaly undressed you, what a creep.” Elliot says, trying to defend Barbara. “Okay, yeah is an Ex-boyfriend.” 

Elliot's face visibly goes into a shock mode, he did not think that that douche like that would date a nice woman like Barbara. “You dated that guy?” Elliot asks, not believing the question he just asked. “Yeah, for about 2 years.” Barbara says. “I’m sorry, I need to use the bathroom.” Elliot excuses himself without waiting for an answer from Barbara.

\---

When he finally gets to the bathroom he locks himself into one of the bathroom stalls. _‘She is not interested in me. Why would I even start to believe that.’_ Elliot thinks. _‘I wouldn’t even be a fifth choice for her, if that is a guy she dated. I'm not her type at all.’_ Elliot concluded for himself. 

After exiting the bathroom returning to the table where Barbara waited for him he says. “I had a nice cup of not-coffee that we had, but I need to get going.” Elliot hastily says and picks up all of his belongings. “Is everything alright?” Barbara asks. “Yeah, everything is peachy.” Elliot quips. Instantly regretting the statement, he didn’t want to sound like an asshole but that's what just came out. 

“Hey, maybe we could do it again sometime.” Barbara tries. “Uhm, Yeah sure.” Elliot says giving Barbara her phone. After she puts her number into it she returns it with a wink. Elliot suddenly shudders. “I’ll text you the next time we could meet.” Elliot says and goes back to his way into his dorm.

\---

Barbara was a bit confused about what just happened. Everything was going great; he even opened up a bit. Now a bit angry at Dick for ruining everything she took out her phone and started texting him.

2.09pm, Barbara: What was that????

2.10pm, Dick: ???

2.10pm, Dick: I didn’t do anything.

2.11pm, Barbara: Did you meet Elliot on his way to the bathroom and idk kick in his face?!?!?

2.11pm, Dick: Why would i do that?

2.12pm, Barbara: IDK, because after you left he instantly got up and ran out of the fucking door.

2.12pm, Dick: I didnt do anything. :/

2.12pm, Barbara: Stay away from him!

2.13pm, Dick: didnt do anything!! :P

_‘What an ass!’_ Barbara thought.

  
  



End file.
